theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Underworld
Underworld is a Star Wars series created by Master Kenobi-Wan. It is set between Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith and Star Wars: A New Hope, in the Rise of the Empire era. Two seasons have been released along with three specials. A third season is to be released soon. Main Characters Venick Ackridger - The son of a bounty hunter legend, Venick is a laid back freelancer. Ciro Feraan - Wisecracking partner of Venick Ackridger who will be there for his friend. Trigger - A former Imperial Commando, Trigger doesn't have many places to go so he sticks around with the bounty hunters to offer them help when they need it. Bounty Hunters Zantho - A skillful bounty hunter and sniper who stays in the shadows not wanting to attract too much attention by the wrong people but will make his move on the wanted Venick and Ciro when the time is right. Gunhare Volf - A super strong Shistavanen bounty hunter, Gunhare has gotten the closest to successfully eliminating Venick and Ciro. Bailey Kander - A female bounty hunter who's helped out Venick and Ciro a couple times. Kerk Acksedge - A deadly mercenary who has a bit of a history with Ciro Feraan. Often times he is humorous and easy going but at others, he is a stone cold killer. Rixxo Que (Deceased) - An intelligent human freelance who was able to freeze the fugitive bounty hunters' bank accounts with his hacking skill but met his end because of a lucky banker with a rifle and Ciro Feraan. Unidentified Human (Deceased) - This petty hunter, who not many people knew, thought he could earn credits and respect by bringing in Venick and Ciro but he never even got close. Other Characters Kie-Sol Vikrad - A crime lord in the Coruscant Underworld, Kie-Sol is to be thanked for putting a price of 1,000,000 credits on both Venick Ackridger and Ciro Feraan after he was angered by they're failures. Captain Troy - An Imperial Officer who has so far been unsuccessful in capturing the Clone deserter, Trigger. Stormtroopers - The soldiers of the Empire. Not very good shots and not that skilled but in numbers, there is a possibility of them getting the job done. Benard Suro - The owner of a speeder shop in the Coruscant Underworld who occasionally and hesitantly helps the fugitive bounty hunters. Bulor Guer - A wealthy man who had some valuable jeweles that Kie-Sol Vikrad had an eye on. Series Summary Underworld follows bounty hunters, Venick Ackridger and Ciro Feraan on their many "adventures" on Coruscant. Episodes (Season 1) Episode 1: Two Strikes, You're Out - 'Aired: June 8, 2013' Venick Ackridger and Ciro Feraan fail a special job which greatly displeases Crime lord, Kie-Sol Vikrad who puts a price on both bounty hunter's heads. Episode 2: The Hunt Begins - Aired: June 8, 2013 Venick and Ciro must escape the other bounty hunters that are now after them. Episode 3: Compromised - Aired: June 15, 2013 Gunhare Volf tracks down Venick and Ciro and finds Safehouse 3 Episode 4: It's My Money ''- '''Aired: June 22, 2013' Venick and Ciro are now broke thanks to another bounty hunter. Episode 5: Going AWOL- Aired: June 29, 2013 The two bounty hunters get into some trouble with the Imperials. Episode 6: A Tale of Two Clones - Aired: July 6, 2013 Venick, Ciro, and Trigger meet another Imperial Commando. Episode 7: Coruscant Kidnappings - 'Aired: July 13, 2013' Ciro is captured by bounty hunter, Gunhare Volf and is used as bait to lure in Venick. Episode 8: I O U '''- Aired: July 20, 2013''' Bailey Kander returns to save Venick and Ciro from sudden death because she feels she owes the bounty hunters for saving her life before. Episode 9: Not So Mandalorian - Aired: July 27, 2013 Venick and Ciro face off against the infamous Mandalorian bounty hunter known as Boba Fett. Episode 10: Back for Another Go-round - Aired: July 27, 2013 Trigger, the former Imperial Commando, returns. Episodes (Season 2) Additional Info Episodes will air on Saturdays Season 1 will consist of 10 episodes A second season is unconfirmed It is not yet decided if Underworld will be part of Kenobi-Canon Spin-offs Underworld: Origins Ciro Feraan goes through hard training, battles an old friend, and looks death in the eyes in his epic journey to become a great bounty hunter. Release date unconfirmed Category:Series